The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Agapanthus hybrid, which has been named ‘AMDB002’. Its market class is PLT/398. Agapanthus, commonly called “lily of the Nile”, is a flowering perennial native to South Africa that forms clumps of dark green strap-like leaves with umbels rising above the foliage and bearing numerous flowers which range in color from pale violet to dark purple. Its consistent size and performance, combined with its attractive inflorescences through its hardiness range make it an ideal choice for specimen, borders and mass plantings in any full to filtered sun to shady, low-maintenance landscape or container.
Parentage: The cultivar ‘AMDB002’ is a seedling selection resulting from a controlled pollination breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Agapanthus that are fast growing, early flowering and that display repeat flowering and unique flower colors. The Inventor made a controlled cross in October of 2008 between an unnamed plant of Agapanthus comptonii hybrid from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Agapanthus campanulatus hybrid from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘AMDB002’ in November of 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in November of 2010. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture through six successive generations has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.